combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
01/15/15 Content Update
Operation: Extermination was a scheduled maintenance on January 15th, 2015.[http://combatarms.nexon.net/home/newsdetail/?contentNo=00IHC Combat Arms Command. "Operation: Extermination" Combat Arms News January 15, 2015] It started and ended at the following times: :Pacific: 06:30 AM - 12:30 PM. :Eastern: 09:30 AM - 03:30 PM. :Australia (Sydney): 11:30 AM - 05:30 PM, January 16th. New Additions Bug Fixes and Game Improvements *Fixed an issue with the Inbox Search. Search results will now be refreshed whenever a player moves to different tabs. *Fixed an issue on Roadkill, where grenades and rockets could pass through Demolished Truck Cab in center of map. *Fixed an issue where players were respawning on top each other after destroying the tank on the map Desert Thunder (Fireteam). The respawn location has been adjusted, so characters won’t respawn on top of each other now. *Fixed an issue on Oil Rig where players could become trapped behind spools in Oil Rig. *Fixed an issue where players would die when jumping at a certain location in Two Towers. *Fixed an issue so players can no longer capture the flag from the floor above capture area in Junk Flea. *Fixed an issue with the in-game message that appears when an opponent player accomplishes a Bootcamp mission. The different messages will now appear to the Recruit and the Commander when completing missions. *Fixed an issue where the spark effects for the 2015 New Years Bomb would remain floating in the air if the holder is killed. *Fixed an issue so that the ‘Mission Accomplished’ pop-up will correctly appear after the ‘Relationship Formed’ pop-up appears. *Fixed an exploit so players will now properly be attacked by NPCs even when they mount on the rail of the 2nd floor’s staircase of Outpost 31. *Fixed an issue to ensure players won’t be transferred to the Jobs menu even when they receive a great job point from outside the boot camp menu. *Fixed an issue to include the Winter items in the 'Set Item' Category of the store. *The Winter Items now correctly have the ‘set item’ indicator. *Fixed a minor text issue so that Graduation messages for students/teachers are displayed separately. *Fixed an issue so that Max Ammo and Remaining Ammo are now correctly displayed in shotgun description. *Made improvements to the Graduation UI in Boot Camp. The Graduation Pop-up will now display the total score, and minor font and image size modifications have been made. *Fixed an exploit on Oil Rig. Players can no longer go behind the stairs anymore to prevent exploiting a glitch. *Fixed an issue so that the number of limited items remaining is displayed normally when the items are purchased from the Shopping Cart. *Fixed an issue to allow for turrets to shoot or be shot through the bottom of the trucks in Roadkill. *Removed an exploit on Cabin Fever. Players can no longer enter behind the walls and shoot infected. *Fixed an exploit on Cabin Fever. Players no longer have access to the 2nd floor balcony that was available on Extreme difficulty. *Fixed an issue on Overdose. Turrets placed in certain areas can now properly be destroyed. *Fixed a Quarantine issue on Warhead so that Zombies will no longer have difficulty approaching some areas of the map. *Fixed an issue with some areas in the ceiling that did not interlink with the other ceiling. Trivia *The 01/15/15 Scheduled Maintenance was extended for 1 hour. References Category:Patches Category:2015